


Sotto Voce (A Kylo Ren/Reader AU)

by vividlittlevox



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Actor - Freeform, Broadway, Celebrities, F/M, Fame, Film, I may end up doing it anyway lmao, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren is an actor, Kylo ren/reader - Freeform, Late Night Talk Shows, Los Angeles, New York, Reader is an ingenue, Red Carpet, Television, Theatre, This was supposed to be an Adam Driver fic, Yo ho yo ho a writer's life for me, actress, but I was too chicken shit to post it oops, did I mention nothing but respect because respect is key, even though Star Wars slaps, kylo ren and you - Freeform, other than his name expect zero mentions of Star Wars in this bitch, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividlittlevox/pseuds/vividlittlevox
Summary: ***PREVIEW***See a different side of Hollywood in this upcoming fic.Kylo Ren x Reader AUYou're an up and coming actress who has just landed your first leading role in a major motion picture when you find out you'll be acting opposite Kylo himself. You're more than up for the challenge until your agent sends over a nudity rider from SAG and suddenly you want to change professions.This fic contains mature themes, including cursing, sexual situations, and the like as well as gives a deep BTS look of Hollywood, filming, and being in/out of the spotlight.18+(This will not fully begin until after Happy Merry Everything is complete. Also: a simulpost of this story with Adam instead (single of course because AU) MAY go up if requested.)ALSO AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sotto Voce (A Kylo Ren/Reader AU)

You did it. You landed your first big role. You had been in your share of student films and festival entries. You had even managed to play a supporting role in an independent feature, but this—well, this was something different. This was your very first opportunity as a lead actress in a major motion picture. You had often fantasized about giving your speech at the Oscars, usually whilst lying in bed at night or silently thanking everyone you helped along the way in your bathroom mirror. Now you were one step closer to making that dream a reality

You had been cast as the love interest to none other than Kylo Ren. You knew of his career, his stint on Broadway, and the Galaxys Found franchise. If this were any other lesser film, you may have researched your co-star a little more than necessary so you could learn about their take on "the craft", but not Kylo. Something about him intimidated you. From what you had heard from your friends in the industry and through the grapevine, his presence was commanding and not just because of his statue.

When he walked in a room, people paid attention. He was a force of nature. You had also heard he was gracious, humble, and professional. He was known to push for getting a scene just right and at times had a little bit of a temper, but only due to his mild perfectionism.

He was an absolute Adonis to everyone except himself. You were excited to work with him, but a little scared on some unspoken level. You didn't want to disappoint anyone, yourself or Kylo, which felt a little silly when you thought about it. You were a bit of a perfectionist yourself and you wanted to prove that you were worthy of top billing.

Your agent had sent over the script for you to look over, but advised you it was subject to the rewrites that were happening during negotiations. To your surprise, he also sent over a nudity rider with your SAG-AFTRA contract. You were puzzled and looked it over. Your eyes widened.

There it was in black and white: multiple sex scenes. You wouldn't be totally nude in all of them, but by the end of filming, you were sure the entire crew will have seen all of you. Your breath caught in your chest as you read over the details. Were these all with Kylo?

You flipped in your script to the designated pages, looking at the length of each corresponding scene. Blood rushed to your cheeks. You had never done a love scene before let alone been nude on camera.

Scene after scene after scene. The director was certainly taking liberties. Based on the minutia, it appeared Kylo would be doing the same thing. You felt a lump in your throat and tried to swallow.

"Relax. It's all good. You can always request a body double," you said to yourself.

You wondered in that moment if you should. There was no shame in it. Plenty of women did it. Established women. Who had won awards. Awards you still coveted. You chewed on your bottom lip when your phone rang. It was your agent, Diane.

You picked up your phone and answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Diane. I just wanted to go over these riders with you."

You let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay. Great," you replied. "What's up?"

"Yeah. So I wanted to see how _you_ wanted to go about doing this. What are you feeling? The director absolutely wants you for this role and is willing to make changes for your comfort so long as they don't change the overall vision for what he's planning for these scenes."

You nodded and made a noise to confirm you were listening when realized she couldn't see you.

"Are you comfortable with the nudity? You don't have to decide right now, but we do need to let them know by EOD. From what I've heard on my end, they're really going for the authenticity. A lot of the shots may make it difficult for doubling unless they do CGI, but—that's their problem to fix in post, not ours if you decide you'd rather pass."

You sat quietly for a moment, mulling it over. You wondered if Kylo used a double or if he even did scenes like this. The rider made them seem so graphic, but you surmised they were being explicit to fully flesh out their intentions within each scene.

"Would..." your voice barely came out as a squeak. You cleared your throat. "Would it hurt my career?"

Your agent chuckled. "Hollywood never came down on a woman for showing a little T&A during a love scene. If Helen Mirren can do Caligula, you'll be just fine. Again, this is all about _your_ comfort. And remember, if you want to go topless, bottomless, birthday suit, whatever—we can always include the clause that they are limited to a certain amount of nudity per scene or that they can only use you nude for a set amount of minutes for the whole thing."

You thought it over and made up your mind, then and there. "I think I'm gonna go for it," you said, confidently.

"Great! I know they'll be happy to hear it. Sign your rider and get it back to me as soon as you can. I'll pass on word and we'll get the ball rolling," said Diane.

"Okay. I'll get right on that."

"Sounds good. Thanks! Talk to you soon!"

You hung up and laid back on your couch, clutching the phone to your chest. For a moment, you felt a tinge of panic. "Mom will still be proud even though I'm going to be naked on screen, right?" Your mind let the question ebb before you dashed it away. She didn't have to watch this one and if she did, you could always tell her what scenes to skip.

Feeling celebratory, albeit a bit nervous, you decided you were in the mood for champagne. You knew drinking alone was a bad idea, but no one was in town to celebrate with you. Tonight, you'd have to cheers yourself, but at least you wouldn't have to share.

You got up and walked to the fridge only to discover you were fresh out of alcohol. You had considered going out, but wanted to remember this moment. If your best friend were in town, you know you would be driving down Sunset Boulevard tonight blaring your favorite songs and maybe crying a little while you thought about how far you've come. "Soon", you thought.

You walked into your bedroom to get your laptop and headed back into the living room to sit cross-legged the couch. Tonight called for expensive sushi and whatever delivered alcohol BevMo could supply. You did a little surfing and a few clicks later, bubbles, fizz, and a very nice bottle of scotch for your agent were on their way.

You were talking yourself out of a sushi boat for one when your phone lit up with a message. It was Diane again.

"Hey, Kylo Ren's agent is requesting your contact info. Should I send it over?"

You leaned back for a moment, a hand flying to your mouth. You could feel your eyebrows making their way up your forehead. "What?" you said, muffled.

You leaned closer to your phone, as if doing so would make the text make more sense.

You responded without fully thinking it through, "Did you send this to the right person?"

Diane responded instantly, "L. O. L." followed by "Yes?" You felt grateful you had a good rapport with her.

You typed with more care this time. "Sure. Send it. Any idea why they want it?"

Diane was typing. It felt like the little dots would never turn into text until finally it did.

"I'm guessing he wants to talk to you."

You felt your stomach drop as your cheeks lit up with a bright shade of crimson.

Shit.


End file.
